


Daddy Hawk and Witchy Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Daddy Hawk and Witchy Daughter

Steve saw their relationship evolve.

He saw how Wanda became attached to Clint's side.

How Clint began to heal her.

The parental interaction between them. 

Clint could get Wanda to open up.

Because in Steve's eyes,

Clint was the father Wanda had lost.

And Wanda was the daughter Clint never had.

That is why he had called Clint to rescue Wanda.

Steve knew he would. 

And Wanda would stop Vision from hurting Clint.

Their relationship warmed his heart.


End file.
